Death Road of the Walking dead
by Jaketheripper
Summary: If any of you guys have ever played Death Road to Canada then you'll love this crossover that I couldnt officially make a crossover because there isnt an option for Death Road to Canada on this site. Please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The Death Road of the Walking Dead

By Jaketheripper

(Small note that this has no baring on any cannon and I'm WAY out of touch with the show and the comics or games, so these characters will be completely at my mercy at an indeterminate point in their history, so all you TWD fans cool it.)

It had been a hard day of resource gathering for Rick Grimes, Carl had been near unmanageable, nearly getting killed almost 7 times that day, it was all thanks to Michonne that he was even still alive, her and Daryl were true godsends when it came to keeping his unruly boy safe.

Carl didn't see it that way however, and actively avoided all contact with them, it was as if he WANTED to die.

it was Rick's turn on watch in the large plantation house they had been camping in, being that it was late however, it was not long before he was feeling a bit sleepy.

a loud crash knocked him from his stupor however as a bright green colored armored Greyhound bus came barreling out of the woods and crashed into the abandoned van beside the house.

Rick climbed down the ladder he had used to climb on to the roof and checked inside the house to make sure everyone was OK before everyone filed out to look at what had caused the disturbance, Rick, Michonne, Daryl and Carl all rushed out to see if they could help at all.

Rick was expecting the car to be in shambles, but thanks to it's fortifications, it was barely even dinged by the impact.

the side door slid open and out of it stepped a wide set burly man with a read beard, wearing a trench coat over a bullet proof vest, the hand that wasn't in his pocket seemed to be some sort of metal gauntlet, he had a wide brimmed hat that hid his eyes and a lit blunt was hanging out of his mouth, "Hey there, Mind if we crash here tonight?"

Rick was impressed by the man's audacity, Carl interrupted his father's thoughts with a, "We?"

The man beckoned to the tinted windows of the bus and out filed a whole host of people, a blonde woman wearing yoga pants, a belly shirt and glasses with a Katana hung across her back, a thin bearded man in an army jacket, also with glasses, carrying a sledge hammer, and another woman in full military gear, helmet included holding a bow and arrow with a full quiver.

"My posse, we'll give you food for your trouble of course, we have plenty."

The offer for food made Carl change his tune super fast, "Food?"

Carl looked up at rick who still didn't know how to feel, "Dad!"

Rick held up a hand, "Hush, Carl, how much food?"

The man in the coat looks at the man in the army jacket, who pulls out his phone, Rick raises an eyebrow, "You guys still have your cellphones?"

The blonde girl laughs, "we have car chargers."

The man in the jacket goes to the back of the bus and unhitches a cooler, "This is all the leftovers from Saturday's smoke out, there's enough here I think to feed your family for the next two weeks if you ration it properly."

he hands the food to Rick and smiles awkwardly, Rick blinks and looks inside to see piles of smoked meat and cheese, "Holy shit..."

The man in the trench coat spreads his arms, "Do we have an accord?"

Rick shuts the cooler, "I'm Rick, welcome to our camp, This is Michonne, Carl and Daryl."

The man takes a large draw on his blunt, "My name's Jack, The brainy one over here is Ed." he motions to the man in the military jacket and glasses, "The weeb is my wife, Allison." he indicates the girl in the yoga pants with the katana, "And the stacked one is Faith." He indicates the woman in full military gear.

The pleasantries were interrupted by a low moan as a small host of Walkers made their way across the fields that spanned beyond the front lawn.

"Shit.." Daryl raised his crossbow, "Walkers."

Jack raised a hand, Rick suddenly noticed that his skin was gray and rugged like stone, he only noticed it in the light however as he held his hand in the sunlight, "You guys relax, my gang has this."

Rick watched in awe as Jack hauled off and punched through a Zombie's skull with the mechanical hand that Rick could now see was a mechanical fixture attatched to Jack's wrist, sending brains and skull fragments all over the ground.

"Form up! no fireworks, just take them out!" shouted Ed as he knocked a Zombie on it's back with his sledge, bringing it around again and splattering it's head.

Allison unsheathes the Katana on her back, "Omae wa mō shinde iru" and she decapitates three zombies in a single stroke.

The entire squad makes short work of the zombies as Faith picks the rest off with her bow.

Daryl walks up to Rick, "You sure we can trust these weirdos?"

Rick shows Daryl the cooler, "They paid for rooms, let's give them a room or two, alright?"

Daryl takes a sniff of the contents of the cooler, "Right...Ask them if they have any water would you?"

It was then that Jack came traipsing back around the bus, "We've been on the road a while, we have a percolator and a few cases of bottled water."

Ed walks into the bus and comes back out with a case, "You guys aught to start getting underway if you want to survive the winter."

Michonne blinks, "Underway to where?"

Allison sighs, "To Canada? don't you know about it? The last bastion of humanity."

Rick waves a dismissive hand, "Every settlement is always the "Last bastion of humanity" until we get there and figure out its a bunch of crazies who just let the zombies in."

Faith wordlessly pulls out a satellite radio and turns the dial, "This is Radio Canada, coming to you live from the last bastion of humanity, today we have a special guest on the line, Justin Trudeau our very own prime minister, who would like to make another announcement to the people of America and beyond."

"I once more would like to say that our border is open and our nation is secure, and that any survivors who are willing to brave the road are welcome in our country until we can determine the nature of this infection.

The Gang looks at each other and then at the other survivors, "We'll think about it...you guys come on in and get some rest while we think."

the group files inside, "Thanks Rick."

it gets dark and both groups become uneasy as they hear the sound of entire herds of walkers shuffling down the street, however the hoard passes and the majority of the group drifts off into an uneasy sleep.

Carl walks up to the guest rooms however to see they've split off into two different rooms, Faith and Ed in one and Allison and Jack in another.

Carl is stopped dead in his tracks by the sight of Jack's skin under the light from Allison's phone, it not only looks like stone, but makes a sound like concrete being dragged over pavement as he moves, "How's the stone skin?" asks Allison, Jack sighs, "The Toilet Genie blessed me, but I can't feel much anymore...unless it's really intense...how's your body feel since the genie reversed the transformation?"

Carl gasped in amazement as Allison removed her top to reveal that she was not wearing a bra, her breasts acting supported anyway and the motion of taking the top off caused the D cup mounds of flesh to jiggle like gravity didn't exist, "The Anime Physics are still there...god it's uncanny...but I remember what he said...I can't get to happy or IT will happen again."

Carl found his mouth moving on it's own, "The fuck is a Toilet Genie?"

Allison's eyes flashed to Carl and she immediately covered herself, "You little pervert!"

Jack walked out into the hall and Carl looked ready to defend himself from this man with stone skin and a robot hand, but Jack knelt in front of him, "If you open 100 closed toilets, You will get a visit from the Toilet Genie who will grant you any one wish."

Thinking this odd man was telling him some kid's fairy tale, Carl started laughing but Jack stood up, "Go on then, hit me and prove me wrong."

With a look of hilarious abandon on his face, Carl reels back and punches Jack in the bare chest full force only to hear the cracking of his own knuckles and forearm, "Gently! gently! geezus kid!"

Carl fell on his back and started to scream in pain as his fist and wrist swelled up all purple.

Michonne and Rick run up the stairs to see Carl laying on his back holding his arm, "The hell did you do to him?"

Jack sighed, "I told him to hit me to show him my skin is super hard, and he broke his fist on me."

Allison runs up and kneels down to look at it, Carl won't let go of his broken arm, "Let me see kid, let me see."

He finally relents and lets Allison see, she sets the bones in his wrist, his forearm and his hand, each time eliciting a scream, she then puts it in a splint she made from bed sheets, "You'll be fine, Just let that heal for a bit."

Rick knocked Gently on Jack's shoulder, the stone like knock making him jump, "What the hell are you people?"

Ed is looking out from his room, "Experts, you wanna go to Canada? we'll get you to Canada, but till then can we PLEASE go to sleep?"

Ed slams the door and the rest of them just sort of disperse and reserve to continue conversation in the morning.

The following morning the groups are both awake, the group upstairs has cleaned out the bathtub and are taking their weekly baths old English style where they drew straws for the first bath.

They offered to include Rick, Michonne, Carl and Daryl, but they opted out because the bathwater now looked nasty.

Rick set the table for breakfast and everyone attended, eating like it was their last.

As they ate, Rick addressed Jack, who was now hat-less with his shock of red hair harshly clashing with his concrete looking skin, "So, your friend said you could get us...to Canada?"

Faith smiled, "Now they know about the death road, they can't resist."

Jack held up a hand, "If they want to come along, I'd always be grateful for the help, Faith."

Faith shrugged and swallowed an entire smoked sausage in one gulp, Rick contemplated this, "So they're totally safe?"

Jack nodded, "So far as anyone can tell, those broadcasts are NOT pre recorded, always new."

Daryl sat in pensive thought as Michonne checked Carl's arm, "I can't believe you punched him." she sighed, Carl drew back, "You're not my fucking mom, I punched him because he tried to convince me that a Fucking Genie gave him that skin!"

Jack shrugged, "Well he did, I'll just have to open a few hundred toilets on the rest of the way, prove it to you."

Carl huffed, "Dad's not stupid, he's not gonna go on a road trip with crazies like you."

Rick sighed, "Carl hush, I'm thinking."

Carl looked incredulously at his father, "You're actually considering it?"

Rick nods, "I have to think of your safety overall, and the safety of the group."\

Carl stomps off into another room, Jack sighed, "Well at least he'll keep Allison's problems at bay...Do you need another day to think about it, Rick?"

Rick shook his head, "No, if this even has a shred of a chance at being legit, it's my duty as a father and as a leader to make sure everyone in this group is safe."

Jack held out a hand and Rick shook it, "Welcome aboard, we're gonna have a lot of fun I can tell."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following day was a rush to pack up the bus as the Walkers all simmered down for the night, after getting everything they could on to the armored greyhound, inside the greyhound was a combined sleeping/sitting area where they had modified some of the back seats into beds so the party could take comfortable driving shifts, in the back with the beds were the caches of supplies they constantly fed on the death road, weapons and ammo as well as food and water.

they boarded and Jack started the engine, "Buckle up assholes, it's gonna be a bumpy ride."

bumpy was an understatement, as the road was crowded with clustered and dead cars, abandoned during the first days of infection, but the greyhound had a pointed cattleguard expertly welded to the front which parted the cars with ease, Alison turned to look at the Grimes', "to think you guys hadn't heard about the death road...I'm surprised."

Carl looked away from her, averting his eyes to a weapons rack on the wall full of what looked to be prosthetic attachments.

"Ah, yea those are my Husband's, he lost his hand when the greyhound bus ran over him, that was before the concrete skin, ever since then he's had sort of a Captain Hook complex."

Carl looked up at the man driving the bus, "cool..."

the next few days went by with little change, hunting and resource gathering as the party continued down the road with very little effort.

one night, Michonne wakes rick, while Alison is driving, "Rick..." Rick opens an eye blearily, "MMh?"

she lays in the bed next to him, "Are you completely sure that this isn't just a gigantic waste of time?" Rick sighed, "I don't know...but this seems to be the right thing, I want to believe in this, let's just play it by ear ok?"

Michonne kisses his cheek, but then rolls out of bed as the greyhound comes to a screeching halt, dislodging all the other sleeping survivors!

"GOD DAMN IT, ASS AND FUCKING TITS!" Jack stood with an angry growl, "Who's in our way this time?!"

Alison looks back at her husband as he walks upfront, "Oh god..."

Rick, now thoroughly curious about what threw him out of bed, comes up to look, only to come up befuddled.

in the road, on a barricade made of corpses and metal was a beautiful tattooed white woman in a lab coat, a corset top and a miniskirt, her hair was shoulder length but shaved down to a buzz cut on the right side of her head, as she got up to walk off the barricade of corpses, she revealed torn panty hoes ran down her legs, ending in combat boots, in her arms she held a large blocky rifle that emitted a loud hum they could hear inside the car over the engine, she smiled and waved to the party, signaling that she wanted to come aboard.

Alison shook her head vehemently and the woman pointed her rifle, Jack pulled the lever for the door to open and she happily sauntered over, "Hey babe!"

Jack growled, "What do you want Steph?"

the woman named Steph shrugged, "I want to go to Canada, isn't that obvious?"

Jack crossed his arms, "You don't seem to understand, when I spared your life back in Texas I had the pleasant assumption I would never see you again."

the woman pouted and groaned, "But baaaabe! I won't cause any problems I swear!"

Jack rubs his eyes, "I'm married now, you can't just come back as if nothing happened like you didn't sell us out to a rogue AI."

Steph sighed, "the AI thing was a phase I'm OBVIOUSLY not under its control anymore...I'll ride back of the bus, don't worry, maybe I'll make some friends along the way?" she looked hopefully around but found no takers, so she shrugged, "Fine, I'll just sit here quietly till Mr. fearless leader decides he needs me."

Ed motioned to the back of the bus where she went and sat down, clutching her laser gun to her buxom chest as she did.

Jack began to maneuver around the barricade made of bodies, noticing as he did they all had the same clothes, leather jackets, and red scarves, "who'd you kill?"

Steph shrugs, "some guys working for some cult of personality circling around this dude named Negan, crazy motherfuckers."

Rick watched the dead men as the greyhound finally Pushed past the barricade, "did you kill the guy?"

Steph shook her head, "they claimed they were a garrison of some sort...I wonder what this party could do if we raided their stronghold..."

Both Rick and Jack said "no." At the same time, "damn it Steph we're not raiders! We are getting to Canada with our own and that is that."

Eventually, the greyhound comes to a halt, Rick looks up from his seat and sees that there was a building labeled with "fresh food, gasoline sold here"

Without saying a word, Jack took a long steel blade from the weapons rack, instead of a handle, there was a circular apparatus that locked perfectly on to the prosthetic socket attached to his wrist, once the hand had been removed.

"Alright, who wants to volunteer to watch Steph while the rest of us go shopping?"

Allison raised her hand and so did Carl, "Carl no." grumbled Rick, "Dad..." Carl grumbles but decides to follow his father out of the truck, Michonne staying behind in his stead as she watched the blonde unsheathe her katana, "You study the blade as well i see..." was all she could think to say, Allison only responding with a nod before turning her attention back towards Steph, "not a muscle, understand?"

Steph only smiled smugly at her and held up her hands in surrender.

Eventually the rest of the gang came back to the car with more water, ammo and food which they loaded into the undercarriage of the greyhound.

As Carl and Rick finished putting the boxes of food alongside the boxes of bullets and shells, there came a high pitched voice, "what ho you schmoe!"

Rick turned, pulling out his revolver as he beheld what could have been a garden gnome, were it not very much alive, "DHAAH!" Rick fired off a shot that the gnome dodged, "hey hey hey! Im here to offer aid!"

Carl grabbed his dad's hand, "dad stop!"

The rest of the group ran around the greyhound to see the gnome, "oh shit..."

The gnome addressed Jack, "you're breaking the rules! All groups on the death road are four to a car! This extra group wont do at all!"

Without another word, Jack charged forward and sunk the blade of his handsword into the gnome, which exploded into confetti as he did!

"Everyone get back on the bus! The gnomes know about the new guys, we gotta haul ass!"

"Haul ass where?" A deep voice greeted Jack's words, as a batb wire wrapped baseball bat laid itself across Jack's shoulders, "because as I see it, you guys got nowhere to be right now."

Jack groaned, looking at the leather jacket and rugged face, neck swathed in a red bandanna, "let me guess...Negan?"

The man with the bat laughed as a small army of men pointed guns at the group, "mother fucking bingo my man, now I suggest you give me this here chuckwagon and the beauty inside it, or we're gonna have a problem."

Ed turns to glare at Negan as an assault barrel pokes his head, "you want my baby?"

Negan turns to Ed, "so this is YOUR car..."

Ed shrugs, "moreso our car...but I built it."

Negan's smile widens, "so...who here has the keys?"

There's an uncomfortable exchange of glances before a loud, sciency laser noise, "VWOP" broke through the night, a laser blast burnt directly through the chest of one of Negan's guards, the rest of them opened fire on the bus! The outer shell becoming riddled with bullets as the reinforced glass shattered!

Negan swung his bat at Jack's head and he caught the barbed wire Louisville slugger with his handsword, "are you retarded?" He asked before he brought a concrete fist around and nailed Negan in the jaw, meanwhile Ed, Allison and Faith distributed ammo and weapons to the rest of the group who began to pick off Negan's men as they were distracted.

As Negan picked himself back up, he found himself with the handsword of Jack on his shoulder, "What was that? Something about leaving with our car?"

Negan spat out a tooth, "what fucking car? Its riddled! You'd be lucky to get it started!"

Jack tossed the keys to Ed who hopped into the bus, putting the keys in the ignition, Jack turned back to Negan, "if it doesnt start, you die."

The engine roared back to life with a vengance as Steph stood up in the back, "hey babe! This car is bulletproof!"

Jack rolled his eyes, "yes steph I know, now sit down and shut up."

Faith and Daryl both began retreiving their arrows from the bodies of the fallen as Allison leaned against the car, gasping in pain as Carl poked her, "you ok, lady?"

"Carl, get away from her!" Michonne pulled the boy away as Allison's hair began to turn pink, "fuck...why did THAT make me laugh? Why of all things did that moment make me laugh?"

Jack rushes over to her, abandoning Negan to rush over to Allison, who fell to her knees with tears in her eyes, Jack put a stone hand around her, "babe no! What happened?"

Allison's breath hitched in her throat as her body shifted within, "I just...I saw us beat the bandits...and I thought that...maybe we could make it to Canada without losing anybody...and that was all it took..." she coughed and pink sparkles shot out of her mouth, "just leave me..."

Jack shook her shoulders, "NO! We do NOT leave anyone behind! You dont deserve that...our kids dont deserve that..."

Allison coughed again, her body lurching as her hair permanently turned pink, emitting an odd sort of glow, "wait, you have kids!?' Asks Carl, who was worldessly repremanded by Rick.

Allison looked at Carl, "twins...10 years old each...their grandpa got them to Canada a week ago..."

Jack shook Allison's shoulder with his one good hand, "and we'll see them again!"

Allison shed tears, "if we do...I wont be me and you know it, Hya~!" She let out a high pitched anime girl exclaimation as her Katana began to change.

Negan began to sneak away when Ed threw his hammer which nailed the fleeing psychopath in his knee, breaking it! He fell with a scream, smacking his head on a rock as he landed, he didnt move again.

She suddenly stood and took what had once been a sharp katana out of its sheath, revealing it to be a large pink magic wand, "MAGICAL TRANSFORM!" Her clothes ripped off, revealing her body to be shining brightly as new ones appeared, by the time she was finished, she had completely turned into a magical girl, albeit still looking like herself, just in some sort of cosplay.

Rick and the group were in awe as jack, Ed and Faith were all in tears, "damn that toilet genie...DAMN HIM TO HELL!"

"Ja-kun, Daijōbu?" Her voice came out exceptionally high pitched and she walked over to him, giving him a deep kiss, wrapping her body in his as she ran her hands up and down his body, "Kanashimanaide kudasai! Watashi wa mada koko ni imasu." She caressed his stone face as she broke the kiss, tears still in her eyes from when she was human.

"I love you..." choked out Jack, she responded only with a giggle as the group all got back into the van.

"Wait what the hell happened?" Carl asks, nobody bothers to respond, as anyone who knows is too stricken with grief to explain.

The group continues onward to canada.


End file.
